Love Will Die
by rolliepollie44
Summary: oneshot Raimundo finally got the guts to ask her but theirs one thing standing in his way.. sorry bad summary!


**Authors Note: My warning to you, the reason this is rated M is because well 1) I wanna be safe and 2) it's got a slightly graphic point in the last two paragraphs... so if you feel your intriqued go ahead and read on...**

A black haired girl sat on the coach reading a magazine with a bright pink title. Popping from her mouth was a piece of pink bubble gum and her legs crossed on the red coach. She seemed intrigued with whatever it was she was reading about and wasn't ready to get up. A rather tall and lanky red haired boy walked in and sat down beside her.

"Hey Kimiko," he said lightly.

"Oh hi Jack, what's up?" she asked her best friend of five years.

"Nothing where's that guy?" he asked turning his gaze to a glare.

"Umm you mean Raimundo?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah him," Jack said with a smirk.

"Jack, i'm nervous he's coming over tonight because he said we need to talk," Kimiko said quietly afraid of the activites that would proceed later in the night.

Raimundo was her boyfriend of three years now. He came along at a rather bad time for Jack. Jack and Kimiko's friendship was sterdy but Jack had always wanted more from her. Before Raimundo came Kimiko and Jack would act like more then friends, Jack putting a hand around her shoulder and she'd lean in or even a peck on the cheek. That was always something Jack enjoyed. Raimundo on the other hand curropted this and Jack knew for a fact he wasn't about to break up with Kimiko. It was probably more as in a proposal to marriage he wanted to talk to her about or something that would lead them to be tied together for longer. Jack's normal thoughts and turned into becoming a murderer with lots of blood and abuse. Whenever Raimundo was in the room his hands would clench into fists and he'd let his inner beast out. This was a sight not usually seen from Jack. Kimiko tried not to let it get to her and go on with her life friends and boyfriend seperate.

Just as planned that night Raimundo walked up to the door greeted by a bubbly Kimiko. She had a rather sad expression on her face this time though but managed to give him a romantic hug. He squeezed her tight giving her the notion this was not about to end. He smiled at her and she grabbed his hand leading him inside. Jack had been their all day. Sure he had a house to himself but why go their when he could bat Raimundo over the head. Raimundo sent a friendly nod at Jack who crossed his arms. Raimundo sat down on the opposite side of the coach and Kimiko in the middle of the two of them.

Raimundo turned to her, putting their hands one in one and letting go of one to pull a box out from his coat pocket. It was black velvet and Kimiko's free hand shot up to her mouth. Jack's mouth dropped open and his eyes burned with fire. Kimiko had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kimiko," Raimundo started, "Will you marry me?" he asked voice stammering and hand mildly shaking.

She nodded slowly and leaned forward to kiss him. Ther lips met and the flames in Jack's eyes burned higher. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled back at her but sent a silent warning to Raimundo.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Raimundo said kissing her cheek once more.

"Want something to drink?" Jack asked Kimiko as soon as Raimundo left the room.

"Glass of water would be great," she said.

He walked into the kitchen pulling out a small tablet and dropping it into the water waiting for it to dissolve. She took a big gulp and tried to breath but her eyes started to flutter and she feel to the ground making almost no noise. Jack smirked to himself and grabbed a metal softball bat Kimiko had leaned up against the closet wall and shut the door silently. Raimundo wiped the remaining water on his jeans and walked into the living room. Kimiko lay their eyes shut and her face mildly pale. His heart and stomach sunk and he sprinted over to her, his back facing the closet door. Jack peeked through the keyhole in the door and watched as Raimundo in a panic state shook her. He opened the door as quiet as possible and walked over talking baby steps. He brought the baseball bat up over his head and swung down hitting Raimundo directly in the head. Raimundo fell to the ground. His eyes went back and forth from crossed and not crossed. He smirked as Raimundo stammered to stand up and fight back.

Jack whacked him in the jaw making Rai's eyes shoot open and hold his mouth. Jack wacked him once more in the stomach making Raimundo cough up blood as he lay almost lifeless on the ground. He hit him right in the side of the head by the temple killing him instantlly and proceeded to the kitchen. He grabbed one of the knives and pulled it out of its slot. He ran his finger across it making sure it was sharp as could be and went into the living room. There was already tons of blood on the floor that Jack just avoided. He picked up Kimiko's wrist which was light as a feather and brought it up to the blood carving 'love you 2' into it. The blood gushed down from it covering the white carpet and all around her head. Jack snickered to himself and brought the knife to his own chest sawing, stabbing it in him enough to be alive for a while and placed the knife next to Raimundo's hand well he lay dying on the ground.


End file.
